


30 otp prompt challenge

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [15]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: 30 OTP challenge, 30 Prompt Challenge, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Seo Soojin, Break Up, Cock Warming, Comfort/Angst, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Demon/Human Relationships, Dominant Cho Miyeon, Dominant Top Miyeon, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Knotting, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, NSFW, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Seo Soojin-centric, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft sex, Spooning, Submissive Bottom Soojin, Submissive Seo Soojin, Top Cho Miyeon, Whining, misoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: so yeah, i'm starting a 30 otp prompt challenge, and since my otp is misoo i'm choosing misoo. i didn't choose the 30 day challenge because i don't have that much free time. don't worry i will still be writing for the other ships along the way, but expect more misoo lmao. also i won't be updating as much as we're drowning in classworks, so i hope you understand
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. prompt #1: secret relationship

Soojin doesn't talk, doesn't let Miyeon touch her, is always jumpy and would always keep a distance whenever Miyeon would break it.

Miyeon is understanding as she can be, of course she is. Miyeon is Miyeon afterall, Soojin thinks. It makes the younger feel worse whenever her secret girlfriend's face would fall whenever she would pull away and flinch at the older woman's touch.

Miyeon have never been more frustrated. Soojin barely gives them time, and the younger is always either pulling away or running away from her. Miyeon understands, always try to, but she's still human with needs and she can't help but feel selfish and pity herself for still holding on when they both know nothing will come out of this.

Miyeon doesn't say a word when the hosts are practically begging her girlfriend to flirt with them. The older always kept a poker face whenever they would, but not everytime. Especially when she thinks that they're going too far.

Soojin thinks she fell in love in the wrong time. Maybe she thinks she's found the right one, but not when everyone's eyes are on them and if anyone finds out they're screwed.

Shuhua is suspicious of them. Who wouldn't get the sense that something is wrong when the two people who were so close are always avoiding each other? Soojin is even more terrified in their own dorm, afraid that their members would find out about them.

Soojin is scared of losing Miyeon. Miyeon have always been her safe place, the one she cried to for the first time, the person she needed comfort whenever she felt like breaking down and give up, and just the cuddles that makes her feel like the most precious thing in the world. Miyeon looks at her like she's the most beautiful person ever, and she can't live without that.

It was fun at first, running around, hiding and kissing in the closet. Or when they meet up at their rendezvous, so in love and think that they're on top of the world.

Soojin turns to the other side of the bed, unable to face Miyeon as she spoke. "Nothing will come out of this."

"I know."

"In the end, we'll just break each other's heart."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you, too, so much."

Soojin sniffles, hiding herself, looking so small as she curls up in the bed. Miyeon instinctively holds her girlfriend close. "I'm not a crybaby. I was never one." Soojin whispers, wiping away her tears. "I hate people seeing me like this." Miyeon only rubs her thumb at the younger's hip. She knew Soojin too much now to forget about all of it the next morning. "If you knew so much, why do you keep holding on?"

"Because I love you, Soojin." Miyeon reasoned, taking Soojin's hand in hers. "Turn around and let me see you as someone mine for one last time, love." Soojin obeyed, breaking a little more when Miyeon only stayed quiet before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "I knew nothing will come out of it, I knew that in the end I might break your heart and mine. I know you might hate me in the long run too."

"I won't-"

"I know." Miyeon smiles. "I just want to prepare myself for the worst."

"M-Miyeon, can I kiss you?" Soojin is slapping herself mentally at this point. "For one last time?" Miyeon nods her head. Of course she wanted too. Who would deny Soojin when she looks so fucking cute when she's nervous?

"I don't think you need to ask, Soojin." Miyeon smiled just before pulling the younger woman in, taking the dancer's lips between hers. Soft and slow, Miyeon wanted more but knew they wouldn't be able to stop themselves if she continues. "God, I don't want to stop kissing you. Even if this ends, can I still keep on kissing you?" Miyeon knows that she's asking for too much.

Soojin only nods as she kisses back again.

"No." Miyeon pulls away. "I'm so sorry, Soojin." Soojin only looked down as they pull away.

The next day, Soyeon is staring at Soojin while the older woman was cooking their breakfast. Soojin gulps, scared that Soyeon found out about her and Miyeon or something. God, what could be worse?

"Soojin." Soojin almost jumped.

"Y-Yes?" The older woman hesitantly responded, holding tightly on the edge of the counter.

"I saw you and Miyeon yesterday, at the hotel my friends and I hangout at." Soyeon paused. "And I want you to know that I support you guys."

"We ended it yesterday." They said in unison. "What?" They asked in unison again.

"We ended it yesterday."

"Why?" Soyeon asked. "You looked so happy yesterday, so why?" The leader asked. "Please don't tell me it's about the group or anything, because I will do everything in my power to hide your relationship."

"It's not that." Soojin said. Soyeon only raised her eyebrow at the dancer. "Well, maybe it's partly that, but mostly because nothing will come out of this. We're in front of everybody's eyes, and if someone finds out, it's not only Miyeon and I who will be hurt."

"Soojin," Soyeon smiled, "what do you mean by nothing will come out of this? It's not a challenge, no nothing. You're literally just in a relationship because you love each other. We won't get hurt or ruined if this gets out. If it will be another reason for people to hate us more, then so be it, nothing will change. Haters will be haters."

"I admire your bravery, Soyeon. I really do." Soojin starts. "But it's not the same for me. Especially when I already broke Miyeon's heart for being a coward." Soojin smiled. "And I never got to say it to her, and we're giving each other space for now so I won't be able to say it anytime soon, so please tell her that I'm sorry."

"I will."


	2. prompt #2: soulmates 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2: soulmates (where your soulmate's name appears on your skin when you turn 21).

Miyeon and Soojin doesn't talk.

It's been a year now, Soojin remembers, since the older last talked to her. The younger didn't initiate a conversation as well. She knew better than to force someone who has already grown tired of being her friend. Well maybe the friend you french kiss and gave your virginity to because you don't want your soulmate to be the only sexual relationship you'll be in forever.

Soojin thinks maybe it's because Miyeon knows who her soulmate is now, and the older wants to be faithful the moment she read her soulmate's name written on her skin. Or that maybe she's just being a jerk and threw Soojin completely out of her life.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Her mom greets her.

Soojin gave her mother a soft smile in return. "Thanks, mom. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"What about the, you know, did you check it?"

"Mom." She smiled.

"Okay, okay. Hurry down."

Well, normally anyone who turns 18 would move out of the house, but not anymore in their case. At the age of 21, when you meet your soulmate that you will be spending the rest of your life with, you are to be settled down with them on your 21st birthday.

Soojin didn't have a problem with that. She never did. In fact, she dreamt as a child that when she marries her prince charming, they will be married by 24 and she will give birth to 20 babies. Maybe it's still a prince charming, who knows? But her sexuality has changed over the years. Well not changed, she had always swung that way, just didn't know what it was then.

It didn't take too long afterall, when she met Soyeon's friends. Everyday she questioned it. And her questions were answered when she found herself against Miyeon, with the older ravishing her lips at the age of 17. It goes without saying when Miyeon was as gentle as she can be as she touched every bit of Soojin.

"You're late." Minnie said as if no one already knew.

"Mom cooked me a lot of food before sending me off. Plus, I'm excused. I just dropped off my things at my new home." Soojin shared.

"I already greeted you happy birthday at 12 in the morning. Regardless, happy birthday, again. Anyways, who is it?" Minnie smiled. Yuqi and Shuhua just got to the cafeteria as well. "Come on, tell me."

"You met your soulmate today, Soojin?" Yuqi asked. Shuhua slipped in that Soyeon is attending a wedding as the pianist, again.

"No. I just dropped off my things. Theirs were already there."

"'Theirs" as in you're being gender neutral or are they non-binary?"

"'Theirs" as in I haven't checked and find out who my soulmate is."

"Why? How on earth are you that patient about finding out who your lifetime partner is?"

Well, let's start off that the person I'm not supposed to be in love with probably met her soulmate last year, and suddenly she's not talking to me as if I didn't spend 2 years either being fucked against her bed in her apartment or having her cock in me every chance we get- As if she never fucking told me that she loved me before leaving for college in another school, just to probably avoid me for the rest of her life.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." Soojin smiled before she internally groaned.

"I'll probably won't like my soulmate. But when my 21st birthday comes, I'll try not to spoil the disappointment." Yuqi shared her thoughts.

"It sucks, especially since I have always been excited to know who my soulmate is." Soojin sighed.

Minnie smiled at the younger. "Cheer up, Soojin. I know everyone have been taught to endure it, but know that you have a choice whether you want to pursue the fate they chose for you or not. Afterall, you are in love with Miyeon, aren't you?" Soojin's cheeks heat up at the older's statement.

"N-No-" Minnie gives her a firm look. Soojin looks down before nodding her head. "Maybe- in a way." The younger paused before changing the subject. "How did you feel when you found out who your soulmate is?"

"That you can't always get what you want." Minnie smiled softly. "I would say I was thrilled and happy to find out who he was, but I don't want to lie to you." The older paused. "I don't love him, not even a little bit. I only met him at our new home. He wasn't a prince charming and certainly was not the perfect guy. He's clumsy and awkward, but I get along with him, so for me it's not really the end of the world if I tied with him." Minnie shared.

"When did you two meet?" Soojin asked.

"He's 2 years older than me, so we met on my birthday. Actually, the day after my birthday since I went out with Miyeon and some of our friends that night." Minnie smiled. "Miyeon didn't even share who her soulmate was, but all I know is that she lives alone because her soulmate has not yet reached the age of 21. Miyeon was already used to living alone, so it was not that hard for her."

I knew that, Soojin thinks. She's never even met Miyeon's family ever. Soojin doesn't even know if Miyeon had a family since the older was always alone even during the events in their school.

Soojin arrived at her new home to a sound that spooked the hell out of her. Instead of looking for where the sound was coming from, she chose to hide into a corner of the kitchen as she kept her pan close to her chest.

She learned taekwondo, didn't she? Soojin thinks she learned self-defense and yet she can't move her feet.

"Soojin-" Soojin threw her frying pan at the shadow in shock. "Relax, it's me." Now she recognized the voice. "It was just a racoon. I'll just turn the lights on so you can calm down."

Soojin clears her throat as she stood up. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not even letting Miyeon answer the question and added another one. "Are you here to congratulate me or something?" Soojin kept a cold look.

"Not really. I've been living here for a year now."

Soojin's eyebrows met halfway. "But this is my new home. The home I'll be settling down with my soulmate."

Miyeon let out a soft laugh, as if making fun of her. "I don't remember you being this slow, Soojin. I thought it was just your movements and the way you speak, not how your mind works." Miyeon smiled. "I'm your soulmate."

Soojin's eyes widened. "Y-You?! Then why didn't you tell me?!" Miyeon suspected much. She too, was in a state of shock when she saw the quivering girl in the corner of her kitchen. "For a whole year... you ignored me all this time, knowing I was your soulmate. How could you tell me you loved me and left without a proper goodbye?"

"I'm sorry." Miyeon sighed. "When I saw your name written on my skin, I didn't know if it was you at that time. There's a thousand other people named Soojin out there. I didn't want to get my hopes high and watch you settle down with someone else. That was wrong and selfish of me, and I should've known better."

"A simple goodbye would've made me happy. When you left all of a sudden, I thought that you were already living with your soulmate and probably had a family by now. I couldn't be excited or thrilled about finding out who my soulmate is, because I kept thinking about you. All my life I questioned who I was, made it worse when I met you, yet you answered them when you kissed me for the first time. You had a big part in my life. I had a hard time when you shut me out just like that. And now you're telling me you did all that because you were afraid of seeing me settle down with someone else?"

"I don't have anything left to say other than I'm sorry and I missed you." Miyeon paused. "I want to tell you how much I loved you, but I'm scared it will make you angrier."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Then..." Miyeon grabs Soojin's hand and pressed the younger's palm against her chest. "Feel how that just by seeing you, my heart could literally burst in a matter of seconds."

Soojin's face heat up.

Soojin doesn't even realize until she felt Miyeon's lips on hers, full of wanting and longing as she takes advantage of the younger's state of shock and slipped her tongue between Soojin's lips. Soojin backs away. She's taller and yet Miyeon always seem to be bigger than her, could easily take the control between them whenever she wanted to, not that Soojin deny her of- Wait, what on earth is Soojin doing, moaning and pulling at Miyeon's clothes as the older explored her mouth? "N-No." Soojin pushed Miyeon off of her, embarrassed when there was a string of saliva still connecting their lips when she pulled away. Soojin's cheeks heat up even more when she realized how much she moaned into the heated kiss, how Miyeon pushed against the wall, and how she wrapped her legs around the older's hips as she grinds against Miyeon's crotch.

It became a habit that her body reacted before her mind could even catch on.

Miyeon hides the growing bulge in her pants. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done. You can have the room, I'll just sleep on the couch. If you will excuse me."

Soojin cursed herself, taking her bottom lip between her teeth when she noticed the heat between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may update a second/last part for this. don't even know where I was going with this lmao, but i hope you liked it. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	3. prompt #2: soulmates 2/4

Soojin tossed and turned on the bed, forcing herself to no avail. She usually doesn't have any problem falling asleep, especially with the room full of Miyeon's scent. Even when she's already changed the bedsheets and the pillow covers, her consciousness is still on its hundred percentage.

"Just sleep, why don't you?" Soojin tells herself as she covers her face with the soft pillow before screaming into it. Of course it smelled like Miyeon. She should've brought a spare pillow.

When she gave up and accepted her body won't let her sleep, she opens the door, debating whether to disturb the sleeping older woman on the couch. Even when Miyeon is asleep, she still looks beautiful. Fuck her.

"Miyeon." Soojin whispers, as if it's any better than to wake the older up with her normal voice.

Miyeon hasn't blink a sleep as well. Who could? Especially after finding out that the love of your life you have been avoiding all this time turns out to be your soulmate- God, Miyeon's got a lot of apologies to say.

"Miyeon." God. Even in her conscious mind she's dreaming of Soojin calling out her name. "Miyeon, wake up." Okay, now that definitely was not a dream since it was not sweet at all with care. "Miyeon, wake up."

Miyeon opened her eyes, and Soojin backs away. Miyeon would want to ask why Soojin's suddenly flinching at everything the older does, but Miyeon chose to sigh before asking, "what is it?"

"Sleep in the room." Soojin looks away. The younger internally screams when she felt how her blood rushed to her cheeks. "D-Don't get- get the wrong i-idea. I'm not c-calling you b-because we're gonna s-spend- spend-"

"I know. Relax." Miyeon smiled. Soojin hasn't change one bit, she's still the stuttering cute little mess she fell in love with.

With that, everything was peaceful until Soojin tossed and turned again. "Miyeon." She whispered. Soojin wanted to hit herself for keeping on calling the older. "Miyeon, you sleep on the bed. I mean, I just came here and I'm making you uncomfortable."

Miyeon sighs. "You're not. Go back to sleep, Soojin."

"Well, it's making me feel bad-"

Miyeon disregard her bed on the floor and takes the space beside Soojin. Soojin is about to move away when Miyeon pulled her back to the bed. "Just sleep."

"You won't do anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like earlier?"

"I won't do anything unless you want it too."

"But I didn't ask you to kiss me like that."

"I didn't ask you to grind on me and make me hard either. I think we're pretty equal." Miyeon whispers. Soojin's face heat up at the older woman's statement that she chose to shut up and close her eyes.

"Miyeon." Soojin calls for the older again. Miyeon only hummed in response as she pulled the younger closer to her. "Don't leave again." She whispers, only audible enough for the older to hear.

"I never intend to." Miyeon says, and they're kissing again. Soojin wondered how could she ever be this vulnerable, so easy to break. But then again, Soojin thinks, this is Miyeon and she feels safe to have her heart on her sleeve. "I'll spend my whole life making it up to you." Miyeon whispers as she holds Soojin on her lap. Soojin was not even conscious during the time that she was pulled on top of the older and placed on Miyeon's lap.

"I look forward to that." Soojin nods her head as she wraps her arms around Miyeon neck when the older pulls her in for another kiss.

"You fucked, didn't you?" Minnie asked, unamused when Soojin claims that nothing happened between her and Miyeon. "I can't, for even a second, believe that you two saw each other after a year and some few months, and not have at least her fingers in your cave."

Soojin's eyes widened. She even glared at the 3 other girls when they agreed. "For the last time, nothing happened between us."

"Even a kiss?"

"Maybe that."

"M-Miyeon." Soojin moans, holding onto Miyeon's shoulders as the older kisses, nips and sucks softly on her neck. "M-More, please." The younger woman begged, grinding her hips against Miyeon's clothed cock.

"Breathe, my love." Miyeon says the moment she noticed Soojin holding her breath. Soojin does as she was told, breathing through her mouth as she was having a hard time breathing through her nostrils from the tension.

After some time, when Soojin's neck and body were full of fucking hickeys, Miyeon has the nerve to say that she won't touch Soojin and that she didn't want to rush the younger girl. Soojin's lower region is throbbing painfully from the excitement of being touched again after being left for a year now, and Miyeon has the nerve to pull away.

Miyeon was not any better, feeling herself hard in her pants as the veins of her cock pulses painfully. Miyeon wanted nothing more than to be inside of Soojin again, to feel every bit of the younger. God, Miyeon wanted to feel how Soojin's pussy walls choke her cock again, milking it for all its worth. Miyeon wanted to be one with Soojin again, make love to her and make her feel like she's the most precious thing in the world.

"Aside from that, nothing happened. We only kissed." Soojin rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed because they didn't really go further away from kissing, and maybe have marks all over her body that she could still feel how Miyeon nipped at her skin, before running her tongue softly around the area to soothe it. Long story short, she spent hours hiding the hickeys.

"Okay, if you so." Minnie only nodded.

Then Soojin's phone rang out of nowhere, and she almost flipped at the volume. "That scared the hell out of me." She whispers under her breath. "Hello?"

"Is that her?" Minnie whispered to the younger.

Soojin ignores the older woman. "Soojin, I won't be home early. I still have groceries from yesterday, you can cook something you want for dinner or you can eat out. I can pick you up if you finish by 9."

"I'll be home early, I still need to arrange my stuff. Just call me when you get home so I can open the door for you."

"Okay, take care."

"Okay." Soojin ended the call. Soojin groaned when she noticed how close Minnie is, clearly eavesdropping on her conversation with Miyeon. "What are you doing?" She whined. Soojin whined even more when she felt the 3 other girls eavesdropping as well.

"That's Miyeon, isn't it? Don't lie to me, Soojin."

"Do you even see me denying it?" Soojin asked. "Yes, it is. We have each other number, nothing else. It's not like we're gonna have sex when we get home." Soojin rolled her eyes.

"If I know." Minnie scoffed. "You little bottom bitch."

"How would you know if I top or bottom?" Soojin asked, biting her bottom lip. "I'm pretty much a top. I look exactly like one."

Shuhua coughed. Yuqi faked throwing up. And Soyeon shakes her head, blatantly disagreeing with the older's claim about herself.

"Okay, you pretty top. Everyone can dream, right?" Minnie smiled, earning a glare from the younger woman. "What? I caught you guys fucking in the janitor's closet. It was definitely not Miyeon who was being fucked in the back."

"That's just because she's the one with the dick." Soojin reasoned.

"I'll believe that when you're not the one begging and clinging onto Miyeon every chance you get. Do we have a deal?"

"Just shut up and come with me after school. I still need to finish the 3000 words research paper when I get home. Please pray that I survive." Soojin begged. "I need to pass it by next week or else I'll fail Ms. Geum's class."

"Why, where are we going?"

"I'm not going home early." Soojin says, making Minnie grin softly. "God, you're infuriating." Soojin huffs at the older, only making Minnie laugh even more at her success of teasing the hell out of the younger.

"We're still here." Yuqi said, just right after coughing.

"They're always excluding us." Shuhua complained.

"I know, right?" Soyeon agreed.

"We'll include you guys next time when you reach 21." Minnie said, as a fair treatment since Miyeon and her didn't include Soojin in that whole conversation about soulmates before she turned 21 as well.

"Even to your night out?" Shuhua asked.

"You guys are literally three people. Go and have a throuple date night out or something." Minnie suggested. Soyeon hummed, looking at the two girls, but just shrugged. Sure, she loves them, but she's not gonna spend a few hours with those two.

"I'm on a date with music. Sorry, guys." Soyeon winked at the two, making Yuqi and Shuhua groan in unison as they complained about Soyeon loving them less.

Miyeon arrived home to an empty house. At first she thought Soojin had already gone to bed that she did her night routine first. When she got to the room, and Soojin was nowhere to be found, it clicked to her. She haven't given Soojin the house key. And Soojin is also new to this neighborhood, but her damn awkwardness completely let her forget about taking care and putting Soojin first.

Miyeon drove to Soojin's school. And of course it's closed. It's already 10 in the evening, and on a Saturday, so there's only morning and afternoon classes.

Miyeon parked her car near a takuyaki place, and began to walk to search the area.

Miyeon promised Soojin that she will make it up to her after what she did for a year, and yet she has failed on the first day. Could Miyeon be any more of a trash? Miyeon cursed herself the whole half an hour searching the area.

Miyeon scratched searching the area after going back and forth for a couple of times now, deciding to drive back home and see if Soojin has come home.

Soojin was, thankfully. The younger woman was sitting on the patio, in her phone, tapping her feet as she waits patiently for Miyeon to come home. Soojin cursed herself for not asking Miyeon for the house key. She cursed herself louder because she didn't tell Miyeon to come home early. Since Miyeon said that she could pick up Soojin at 9pm, which means she'll be done by then, and she hasn't come home yet.

"Soojin." Miyeon called the moment she got out of the car. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about giving you the spare key to the house. You're new to the neighborhood, and I didn't even think about letting you get used to here first."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't inform you that I'm gonna be home late afterall. I didn't mean to make you worry." Soojin softened at the sight of Miyeon in her pajamas. "You're still in your pajamas. Why didn't you even bother wearing a jacket?"

"I didn't have time to worry about that. How long were you waiting?"

"Just a couple of minutes. Maybe 5 or 10 minutes." Soojin smiled. "Let's just get inside first, so we can talk properly." Miyeon agreed with the younger. The second Miyeon locked the door, she let out a sneeze that she turned and saw a glaring Soojin.

—

a/n; the third part is gonna be the last one. comment what you think about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


	4. prompt #2: soulmates 3/4

Soojin looks back and forth, every now and then at Miyeon's direction to check if she's breathing all right, and if she's not asking for help. Miyeon does recover quickly, but during her bedrest, she's weak as hell that she can barely speak in the midst of it. Soojin guesses that it's the consequences of Miyeon's fast recovery.

Soojin disregarded her worksheet again as she walks back to Miyeon. The older was wrapped in a thick blanket, with a warm soaked white clothe over her forehead.

The younger is starting to hate living with Miyeon. Soojin doesn't even know when she cared this much for one person. Soojin thinks she can't take the hurt again if Miyeon would leave her again for the second time. Maybe this is what they said about trust breaking, that it will never be as whole as the first time.

Or Soojin is just being dramatic about all of this. Regardless, Soojin would let Miyeon in again no matter what the older will do. It's toxic, Soojin thinks, but it's nothing but the truth. It's Miyeon's fault for being such a loving person and leave a big impact by leaving without a goodbye.

Soojin takes the empty cup on the bedside table, unable to bring herself to not take a glance at Miyeon first before she goes. If only she had it in her to slap someone in their bedrest. It would be a great pleasure to be that bad of a person for once.

"Now you got a cold. Wait here, I'll make you some hot choco."

"I don't have hot choco." Miyeon said before releasing another sneeze. "I have coffee."

"You can't take coffee. You know how active you get when you drink coffee. You can't drink honey with lemon either, you hate lemon to death, especially when it's mixed with something as sweet as honey."

"I have tea." Miyeon said.

"What?" Soojin asked, her eyebrows meeting halfway at the older's statement. "But you hate tea, remember?"

"You smelled like tea. I missed that so I settled with them." Another sneeze. "I got used to its taste weeks after." Then another sneeze. If only Soojin knew better, she would shrug it off as it's nothing but Miyeon's flirting to get her back on her knees. But she's madly in love with Miyeon that she's already melting, so fuck her. And fuck Miyeon too.

"Just go to the room and wrap yourself in blankets." Soojin suggested.  


"But where will you sleep?"

"I have a research paper to finish, so I won't be sleeping. Plus, you recover fast. I can sleep at dawn." Soojin said. "Where do you put your cold medicine?" The younger asked.

"On the stand just below the food cupboard."

Miyeon coughs in her sleep again that Soojin stood up from where she sat, again, to check Miyeon for the fifteenth time tonight. "Little shit, don't die right now. Oh god, should I drive you to the clinic now?" Soojin panicked. "Ah, why didn't I take a driver's license? I'm such an idiot."

"I'm fine." Miyeon huffs. "F-Finish you work."

"Okay, just don't talk from now on. I'll just check if you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever. The clothe is not needed too." Miyeon doesn't mention that it made her condition a tiny bit worse. "Don't worry about it too much. It's just a dry throat and mild sneezing, nothing I can't handle. You might see worse illness when we're married. If you want to, that is."

"Wait, aren't we already married?"

Miyeon opened her eyes for that. "Soojin, no matter how fucked up our ways are, being chosen for a person we don't even know and all that, this is still a democratic country and we can choose whether to marry the person the matchmakers chose for us or not." The older paused. "We'll be married after a week. You have the whole week to think about it."

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Marry me?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean we're young, you're 21 and I'm 22. We have our whole life ahead of us. But since it's you, I figured, it would be amazing. I've been in love with you my whole life afterall, and I can't wait to love you more if you were to become my wife. But if you're not ready for that, if you're never ready for that and me, you have all the right to decide what's best for you. It won't make me love and respect you less."

"I've always dreamt as a kid that I'll be married by 21 to a handsome prince chosen for me by the matchmakers, and we'd live in a kingdom made out of candies where we can dance to our heart's content."

"Too bad you ended up with a princess, who never lived in a permanent home and can't dance for shit." Miyeon smiled.

"It's not the way I dreamed of, but I like this better. And plus, that was when I was 7. I liked the idea of anything as long as I can live in a mansion made out of candy. It's your fault for walking into my life and made me only want you."

Miyeon grinned. "I'm flattered to know that I'm so charming."

"Haha." Soojin laughed with a large hint of sarcasm. "So funny." The younger rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep. You need to rest and I don't want to get your cold. I'm not like princess who can't dance for shit, who gets better in one night."

"I can't move most of my body, so it still sucks."

"Fuck off, you had a hard on last time you had a cold."

"I said "most" of my body, my dear Soojin. And you changed right in front of me and even winked at me. My dick has a mind of its own, you can't blame me for it."

"God, we should give it a name then. How about "Junky"?"

"I don't hate it." Miyeon smiled. "Do you want to meet and talk with Junky, Soojin?"

"What? God, no!" Soojin glared at the older woman. "Even when you're sick, you're still infuriating."

"Good to know I'm still on your nerves even when I have my hands to myself."

"Shut up!"

Soojin walks back to her study table, not to mention very agitated with the older woman as she huffs every now and then halfway through her research paper. Now Miyeon is ruining Soojin's chance at a great research paper for being the annoying little shit that she is.

Soojin wakes up to the pain in her neck. "God, how long was I out?" She whispered to herself, checking the alarm clock beside her. "Already 9? Wait, did I finish-" She checks her research paper, only to see that halfway to finish, it's just her ranting about how Miyeon ruined her life for being a gorgeous human being. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill her." She whispered, massaging the back of her neck in process. "She didn't even have the decency to carry me-"

"I was in bedrest, remember? I just got out of bed to get you this." Miyeon popped out of nowhere with a cup of coffee in hand. "Here." The older woman placed the cup on the table. "I would've carried you the moment I got my strength back, but you would've been awake by then and strangle me."

"How would you know?"

"Soojin, I've known you for years. Enough to know that you wet your bed once when you had your first nightmare in kindergarten."

"I have never- Who told you that?!"

"I'm joking. I'm just trying to lift up the mood, Soojin. Calm your nerves down."

"Whatever. I'm going to brush my teeth, and you focus on not getting in my way."

"Will do, ma'am. And nice research paper by the way," Miyeon smiled that Soojin lifted an eyebrow, confused. "I didn't know I had such hard abs and strong biceps. You used to say that I had no trace of muscle in my body. Why the sudden change of mind, Soojin?"

"Y-You-" Soojin's eyes widened as she turns back to her research paper, then to Miyeon again. "You read my paper without my permission?!" Soojin was about to attack the older woman, and Miyeon sinking in the situation quickly runs for her life, until she had to stop when Soojin bumped her foot on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, are you okay?" Miyeon suddenly asked with the same nickname she used to call Soojin all the time that she froze. "I-I didn't mean to call you-"

Miyeon was caught off guard when Soojin pushed her to the bed. "I hate you." Soojin whispers under her breath, but enough for Miyeon to hear. Enough for it to break Miyeon. Maybe it wasn't the same way, when Miyeon broke her the moment the older left. "I hate you so much, Miyeon."

Miyeon blinked when she felt a tear fall on the surface of her cheek. "Soojin..."

"I hate that you left me without a proper goodbye. I hate that you left as if I was never important to you, as if you never told me you loved me. I hate that I still love you. I hate myself for still letting you in no matter what you do." Miyeon wipes the tears falling down Soojin's cheek the moment she sat back up. "What are you gonna do if I accept our marriage? Are you gonna break down my walls just to leave me defenseless again? Because if you are, at least give me a heads-up so I could leave first before you do. I'm tired of hoping, and chasing after someone who will never be mine forever."

"Soojin, I didn't know that it ran this deep." Miyeon sighed. "If I did, I would've given you more time and space. I'm just stupid and could never read the room sometimes, and I'm sorry." The older continued. "I want to make it up to you. I genuinely want to make up for all my mistakes, Soojin. I don't want you to feel unwanted, and just a convenient to me, but I guess I failed at that." Miyeon licked her bottom lip. "I was so happy when I saw your name written on my skin. I was so happy to the point that I think I broke a bone when I fist bumped the wall. But when I came to the realization that it can be anyone else... I don't know, I just blacked out and left. I told you I loved you the day before my 21st birthday as a goodbye because I could never say goodbye to you incase you weren't my soulmate. Definitely not in words when you're someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"We could've forgotten all about the whole soulmate thing and decide our own fate, Miyeon."

"Soojin, our whole life, you talked about how you want your decided soulmate to be a handsome prince you could have 30 babies with. I was 8, then I was 14, then I was 17, and all I heard from you was your dream of marrying a prince. I had my hopes high when I kissed you on your 17th birthday when we first fought because of some stupid thing I forgot about the second I first kissed your lips."

"But still-"

"But still, that won't justify me breaking your heart." Miyeon sighed. "And I'm sorry. I couldn't bare the thought of saying goodbye to you as your prince charming takes you home. I couldn't bare that thought even though we made love a lot of times, and dropped the love bomb during most of it. I was just so used to the idea of you being mine. The thought of you with someone else just made me go mad."

"Then own me. You didn't have a problem with that on my 18th birthday." Miyeon was about to lean in when Soojin realized something. "Wait. I haven't brushed my teeth yet and-"

"You really want to put that out now when I've been holding this for a year?" Miyeon questioned. "Besides, we've done it even when we just woke up after having rounds of-"

"But this is the first time after a year now, I want it to be perfect."

"I'm doing it with the person I've been in love with for 14 years now. It's already perfect." Miyeon argued back as she flips them over, spreading Soojin's legs. "You should've thought about that before giving yourself to me." Miyeon whispered, planting soft kisses across Soojin's neck. "I won't kiss your lips if you don't want to. I'll save those pretty lips for later."

"No, we didn't have sex." Soojin says as she opens another pack of chips. "I pushed her and ran to the bathroom. I can't have sex with a stinky breath. After that, I reasoned that I need to finish my research paper. I haven't shaved and beautify every part of me yet. I know that didn't matter before, but this is gonna be our first time again-"

"I just realized that you're such a 'kiss and tell' person." Minnie laughed.

"No, I'm not. You're the only person I'm telling these things to. And you're Miyeon's friend too. I bet you guys gossip behind me whenever she'd score."

"Score?" Minnie cringed. "And no, she never told me anything about having sex with you. Miyeon is pretty private about your relationship, unless it is how your eyes sparkle everytime." Minnie cringed again. "I don't even see it. How do people's eyes sparkle? She even talks about how beautiful you are that she'll never get tired of staring at you all day long if you let her. Miyeon was such a simp that I couldn't believe we were friends."

"So I'm the trash? Wow." Soojin whispered to herself. "Well, she still left me without a goodbye so we're equal."

"So did you talk about your worries with her?"

"Yes." Soojin nods her head lightly. "And in a way, I understand where she's coming from because I would've reacted the same way."

"Well, you two were pretty crazy about each other. That is how I ended up thirdwheeling my whole life."

"I'm the thirdwheel of your relationship. I wouldn't leave you alone that I ended up catching you two having sex. It was frightening."

"That's scary? Try getting punished for being late to class and catch your two best friends having sex in a janitor's closet. And what point are you trying to prove with your journey on thirdwheeling my relationship?" Minnie countered. Thinking about that now, Soojin agreed as she nods her head. She ignores Minnie's counter on her thirdwheeling story. It's still pretty gross.

"I guess we're equal."


End file.
